


Бензопила

by Nobel Don (hastarkis), WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Deathfic, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, Horror, Minor Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Мэг смотрит на то, как умирает Нея.
Relationships: Nea Karlsson/Meg Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, [DBD team] 5. Тексты R-NC





	Бензопила

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caelibem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelibem/gifts).



> Полезные ссылки:  
> Выжившие: [Мэг Томас](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%8D%D0%B3_%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%81), [Нея Карлссон](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D1%8F_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BB%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD)

У монстра с бензопилой было перекошенное лицо, будто кто-то схватил его за щеку и потянул так сильно, что кожа съехала с черепа и сложилась в складки. Уголок губ был где-то у линии нижней челюсти. Один глаз сместился, второй наполовину был скрыт нависшей бровью. У него не закрывался рот и постоянно капала слюна.

Зато руки работали как надо. Рев бензопилы было слышно на всю ферму.

Крик Неи пульсировал в висках.

Удар лопатой пришелся ей между лопаток, и Нея с задушенным криком рухнула на землю. Ее яркие волосы разметались по черной земле. Этот монстр с лопатой и бензопилой, он тяжело дышал. Перехватил лопату удобнее.

Мэг смотрела на Нею через решетку дверцы шкафчика и молилась, чтобы её не услышали. Надеялась, что сумеет помочь. Выскочить, застать врасплох, оглушить. Сумеет подхватить Нею и помочь ей укрыться. Примет удар на себя, если будет нужно. Защитит. Укроет своим телом.

Надежда тлела в ней и перерождалась в тонкую ледяную решимость. Может, это будет стоить им жизни, но она попытается. Хотя бы коснется её в последний раз.

Не коснется.

Нея уперлась ладонями в землю, пытаясь встать, но монстр наступил ей на поясницу, не давая уползти. Осмотрелся. И взвел бензопилу.

Он не собирался поднимать её и куда-то нести. Он собирался закончить всё здесь и сейчас.

Они обе это поняли одновременно: Мэг зажала себе рот ладонью, давя обессиленный крик, а Нея…

Нея не могла видеть ее лицо, но Мэг показалось, что их глаза встретились. Взгляд, полный боли и муки, испачканное кровью плечо, развороченная на спине куртка.

Конец.

В тарахтение бензопилы вплелся торжествующий нечеловеческий рев, а потом оба этих звука заглушил вопль. Цепь вспорола Нее кожу на спине, зубцы начали переламывать ребра. Звук разрываемой плоти мешался с криками, перед глазами всё поплыло. Красная пелена — мелкие капли крови, рассеявшиеся по воздуху алым туманом. Поплывшая картинка — выступившие слезы.

Мэг до боли закусила ладонь и зажмурилась, не в силах смотреть на расправу. Но звук никуда не делся. Звук зубьев, цепляющихся за твердое, но прогрызающих себе путь. Звук женского голоса, искаженного и обезображенного невыносимой болью.

Нея всё чувствовала: как цепь наматывает ее легкие и разбрасывает вокруг мельчайшие ошметки ее тела, как с хрустом разлетаются осколки ее костей. Нея кричала, и кричала так долго, что Мэг не верила в реальность этого крика. Не верила, что можно всё еще быть живым, когда пила с таким усилием кромсает тебя наискосок. 

Мэг давила истерику и думала об одном: заткнись. Замолчи. Перестань кричать. Умри, умри же наконец, пожалуйста, умри.

Пожалуйста, перестань страдать.

Потом всё затихло. В наступившей оглушительной тишине Мэг отчетливо услышала собственные сдавленные рыдания.

А ещё: тяжёлое и хриплое дыхание человека с перекошенным лицом.

И его дыхание звучало всё ближе.


End file.
